Akari Sakura/Image Gallery
Anime Screenshots JPT Eyecatch 1.jpg|Akari's first eyecatch (the show's first eyecatch.) JPT Eyecatch 2.jpg|Akari's second eyecatch. Sakura.Akari.full.jpg|Akari as shown in the opening sequence. 188851_1587239090519_1522051444_31148727_6627738_n.jpg|Akari's semi-final costume transformation after collecting all of the jewelstars. The opening.jpg|Both Akari, Miria and Sara shown in the opening sequence jumping. Magical Friends.jpg|Akari & friends in their final costumes transformations. Akira's Pajams.png|Akari phoning Yuuma. Akira's transformations.jpg|Akari's clothing transformation comparrison. Happy you're safe.jpg|Akari as seen hugging both Ruby and Labra with Peridot shown. Akira flying.jpg|Akari flying in the first episode. Akira.jpg|Akari's concept design for the show. e77335c2.jpg|OBJECTION!!! 8912_545594275487455_1818352770_n.jpg|Akari jumping. m989779898976777.jpg|Akari's old school clothing throughout the entire series. BPxVSanCIAAbg6g.jpg|Akari eating a five-scoop ice cream of various flavors. tv1270255230615.jpg|Akari falls down. 5fcb0cbd.jpg|Akari reading while eating a cookie. GZ_86RuDO7qaCCyQ6_CBdA.jpg|Oops! did she hurted you, akari? 5678605.jpg|Akari's silly reaction. jewelpet-tinkle-01-mp4_20100409_110056.jpg|Akari is shocked finding out that her class are fans of her sister. Jewelpet tinkle ex 026.jpg|Akari is amazed for Alma. Jewelpet tinkle ex 029.jpg|"STOP BEING SO OVER EXAGGERATED!" Jewelpet tinkle ex 046.jpg|Alma's depress look on Akari. Hira013937.jpg|Monica & Akari. They finally met....jpg|They finally met again... 1388782079398.jpg|Akari & Yuuma eating some ice cream. 1410537596376.jpg|Akari following Alma. 1403008300381.jpg|Akari holding Alma's arm. 1398950538142.jpg|Alma Talking with Alma. 1410537254659.jpg|Akari Talking with Alma. 2 1392396179610.jpg|Akari & Alma. 92d5ed702e.jpg|Akari is very jealous. Akari Smiling in the portal.jpg|She can't wait to see Sara's Home. Akari's Smile 3.jpg|Akari when talking with Yuuma. Akari & Ruby Flying.jpg|Akari & Ruby shown in the Opening Sequence. 1280x720x164e49e8b3cb76a1b9a8100.jpg|Akari's waving. 20110405123839 original.jpg|Akari as she reveals her wishes. 2010-06-19-46.jpg|Akari and Ruby are very amazed. 1392791417670.jpg|Ruby & Akari. 1413541529543.jpg|That's very confusing. 1400774195472.jpg|Akari reading her comic. 1396949731340.jpg|"Hmm?" 1401197805117.jpg|Akari. 1412242620267.jpg|Akari, Ruby & Labra. 1389447406192.jpg|Akari phoning her dad. 20110405123850 original.jpg|Akari goes shopping with Alma & Yuuma. Akari and Alma.png|Akari hugs Alma. Alma cries.png|Akari becomes fully possesed by the Battest freeing Alma from the Battest. 1415414700129.jpg|Akari calling Yuuma. Akari becomes free of the Battest.jpg|Akari becomes free of the Battest. 1413545729631.jpg|Akari, Alma & Yuuma. 1404269559237.jpg|Akari sleeping. 1410538971770.jpg|Akari drawing a comic strip (Also known as a manga.) Akari's Angry.jpg|Akari as she looks at Albiana. Akari & Sara 2.jpg|Akari & Sara. 13787002226095.jpg|Akari as she celebrates with her friends. Akari's Worried 5.jpg|Akari trying to find Ruby. 1412438501762.jpg|Akari & Miria. What The....jpg|"AW NO!" Akari's Embarresing.jpg|Poor Akari... Akari & Sara 5.jpg|Akari & Sara. 1280x720x2ad743794cf71ae890617bc.jpg|Akari looks at invisible Miria. 0pM3j.jpg|Akari and the people all around. 1408012855726.jpg|Akari. 0Alwaa41bU_ABrP65sdv8Q.jpg|Akari and her friends from school. Akari as a cartoonist.jpg|Akari wishing to be an cartoonist. 1403009254819.jpg|Akari talking with Nicola. 20110727205833.jpg|"Would you like to try some?" jewelpet_tinkle_ex_087.jpg|Akari smilling at Alma. 1412529935596.jpg|Akari having a walk. Akari & Sara 4.jpg|Akari & Sara. img_80364_19462604_3.jpg|Akari in the last scene of the episode 52. 1405140018436.jpg|Akari fixing her Bow Tie. 20100705005927.jpg|Akari & Miria. 20110405123824_original.jpg|Akari hugs Ruby. 2010-06-19-20.jpg|Akari feels shocked. 1414430945185.jpg|Akari, Miria & Sara team-up. 1416579048297.jpg|Akari & Alma's final transformation. 1412438797072.jpg|Akari, Miria, Sara & Leon. 735556_487971927954798_1597999935_o.jpg|Fly, Akari! Akari's Dinner.jpg|She loves so many cakes. tv1281746225051.jpg|Akari. STOP!!!!!.jpg|"STOP!!!" Yuuma amazes both her sister and Akari..jpg|How much Akari is amazed. Akari & Yuuma.jpg|Akari talking with Yuuma. Akari & Yuuma 2.jpg|Akari talking with Yuuma. 2 Akari & Yuuma 3.jpg|Akari talking with Yuuma. 3 Akari & Yuuma 4.jpg|Akari talking with Yuuma. 4 Akari & Yuuma 5.jpg|Akari talking with Yuuma. 5 Yuuma & Akari 2.jpg|Yuuma & Akari. Yuuma & Akari 3.jpg|Yuuma & Akari. 1402928803005.jpg|Akari getting protected by Leon, who also protects people besides Miria. Miria Hugging Leon.jpg|Akari watches Miria hugging Leon. JPT Eyecatch 10.jpg|Akari shown in Yuuma's eyecatch. JPT Eyecatch 13.jpg|Akari shown in Monica's eyecatch. Akari-Chan.gif|Akari as shown in the opening sequence (animated & creditless) 1419335845229.jpg|Akari phoning with Yuuma. 2ed.jpg|Worried Akari. 1393776439459.jpg|Akari. 377555195855863833074181082347n.jpg|Akari almost cries. 1394280703404.jpg|Akari's tears. 24e40fe1.jpg|Akari's tears. 2 1392634823012.jpg|Akari yells. 1280x720xa95af54e59e5a0c433e5529.jpg|Akari's tears. 1417785986635.jpg|Akari in a store. 1417786379732.jpg|Akari as show happy when Ruby and Peridot give her singing flowers as presents. 1405998192510.jpg|Akari making her own cookies. 2pUJl.jpg|Akari in the last scene of episode 52 (Extended). 2010-04-23-23.jpg|Akari. Tumblr lf1unprb1R1qehkino1 1280.jpg|Akari. tv1272674678436.jpg|Akari looking at Sulfur. HELL YEAH!!!.jpg|Akari & Miria overreacting. Shining Opal's Jewelcharm 2.jpg|Opal's jewelcharm shinning on Akari's back. Shining Opal's Jewelcharm.jpg|Akari looks at Opal's jewelcharm. JP_Twinkle42-07.jpg|Akari as shown hugging Miria. Poor Akari... 2.jpg|Akari's tears. Poor Akari....jpg|Akari's tears. 2 Ruby! YOU STUPID!.jpg|Akari's yelling. fotv15346.jpg|Akari regretting. frame_029.jpg|Akari. img_80364_19462604_7.jpg|Akari yelling. 20110405123813_original.jpg|Astonished Akari. Akari & Miria.jpg|Miria hugs akari in EP52 version of the opening sequence. Smile Akari! 2.jpg|Akari. 12NX8.jpg|Akari hugging Ruby at the picture after the episode ended. 1420453032706.jpg|Akari isn't amused. Akari smile.jpg|Akari. Convinced Akari.jpg|Akari talking to Alma. Concerned Akari.jpg|Akari. Akari's suprised.jpg|Akari's suprised. Alma & Akari.jpg|Akari as show holding Alma's hands. Wow, Alma! You Scared me!.jpg|Akari sees Alma getting up. Worried Akari.jpg|Akari. Shocked Akari.jpg|Akari as shown shocked when she saw Alma's mysterius mark on her arm. Akari's tears.jpg|Akari's breaking in tears. Akari's saddness.jpg|Akari in tears. JP_Tinkle25-08.jpg|Akari's shocked in tears. 1280x720x386c0cb772549d229757ae6.jpg|Akari as shown to talk to Alma. Don't Cry Akari-Chan....jpg|Akari in tears. 1393499154520.jpg|Akari. 1413979832711.jpg|Akari. 1422013745642.jpg|Akari. 1422013912812.jpg|Akari. 1422014490318.jpg|Akari as an child. 64969860037929813804082630071698167090.jpg|Akari talks with Yuuma. 143471016062912672993179377863432929633.jpg|Akari talks with Yuuma. 2 75104440661864971239254330685373612937.jpg|Akari & Yuuma holding. 20100728175900.gif|Akari as shown happy in tears. (Animated) Concept & Arts 8213054359 cfa766f964 o.jpg|Akari, Yuuma & Alma from the DVD arts. 2ee65f0a.jpg|It looks rare to mention it, but it's supposed to be some part of the magazine related to Jewelpet. 1417264052798.jpg|Akari and the cast of Twinkle from the calendar art. 130723-P1030965.jpg|Akari and her friends in the Blu-Ray box set cover. Akari, Ruby & Labra 2.jpg|Akari, Ruby & Labra art from the Jewelpet Twinkle Fan-Disc. o0240033913048053851.jpg|Akari's semi-final transformation art. Another Cute Maid Akari-Chan.jpg|Maid akari art. o0360051413163033302.jpg|Akari waving art. 1392212776983.jpg|Akari's formal cloth art from the DVD arts. 201004082214476f6.jpg|Akari & friends art from the website. cwWQG.jpg|The concept of Akari's face reactions. JEWELP-9.jpeg|Cover art of the Jewelpet Twinkle Deluxe Kisekae, tumblr_n9at0nfPAP1td7zc4o1_1280.jpg|Akari's coloring picture. tumblr_n9at37sBfs1td7zc4o1_1280.jpg|Akari, Miria & Sara's coloring picture. JPT Wallpaper.jpg|Akari in the Jewelpet Twinkle Blu-Ray collection cover arts. 1 tumblr_mpe328Guab1ss8ecbo1_1280.jpg|Akari in the Jewelpet Twinkle Blu-Ray collection cover arts. 2 JPT Wallpaper 2.jpg|Akari in the Jewelpet Twinkle Blu-Ray collection cover arts. 3 Cards from Apron Of Magic Game Maid Akari-Chan.jpg|Akari maid card. Cute Maid Akari-Chan.jpg|Akari maid card. 2 Another Cute Akari-Chan.jpg|Akari singer card. Akari in Swimsuit.jpg|Akari swimsuit card. Cute Japanese Clothed Akari-Chan.jpg|Akari kimono card. t02200321_0360052512496492662.jpg|Akari semi-final card. tumblr_muxg1806vb1s9qhs4o2_400.jpg|Akari's final transformation card. o0240035013057342350.jpg|Akari maid card. o0240035012771945524.jpg|Akari's semi-final transformation card. Akari Card.jpg|Akari anniversary card. o0240035012712364025.jpg|Akari card. Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Ruby's Partner Category:Images Category:Image Gallery